Efek Kalah Pachinko
by meliorism
Summary: Osomatsu Matsuno baru menyadari bahwa efek kalah main pachinko bisa lebih dari sekedar perubahan suasana hati.


Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio

Warn: Typo(s), Fokus utama pada Osomatsu, Fikis percobaan.

* * *

Jadi, katakan.

Apakah kau pernah merasakan sebuah dorongan yang amat sangat kuat untuk berlari? Tentu berlari yang dimaksud adalah berlari secarah harfiah, berlari menggunakan kedua kakimu, bukan berlari klise semacam _lari dari kenyataan_ atau _lari dari kehidupan_. Berlari hingga terengah-engah. Berlari hingga kehabisan napas. Berlari hingga lelah. Apa kau pernah merasakannya?

 _Well_ , Osomatsu pernah merasakannya.

.:::.

Itu terjadi sekitar beberapa malam yang lalu. Suasana hatinya sedang kurang baik, ia kalah lima ribu yen di pachinko. Pulang ke rumah menjadi pilihan terakhir, dan niatan mampir ke warung oden Chibita ia urungkan kala ingat catatan utang yang menggunung.

Jadilah malam itu Osomatsu berjalan tanpa tujuan. Jam dinding yang ia lihat sambil lalu di kafe barusan menunjukan pukul dua belas malam, namun sama sekali tak terbesit keinginan untuk pulang, Osomatsu berhenti dekat lampu jalan, memperhatikan bagaimana orang-orang yang lewat terasa seperti kilatan lampu. Begitu sesaat.

Ia kembali berjalan, kali ini kedua tangannya ia sembunyikan dalam kantung jaket. Suhu jatuh dan ia tidak bisa tahan untuk tidak menggigil sedikit. Masih belum mau pulang.

(mungkin malas dengan cerewetan Choromatsu tentang kebiasaan jeleknya yang memilih menghabiskan waktu di pachinko, bukannya malah cari pekerjaan).

.:::.

Langkah kaki, sayup musik barat yang ia tak mengerti (tapi musiknya menenangkan), mesin mobil yang menderu halus, bunyi cegukan orang mabuk yang mencoba kembali ke rumah. Semua begitu ramai, hanya saja entah kenapa terasa begitu sepi disaat yang bersamaan.

Ramai terdengar dari warung ramen yang barusan ia lewati sampai-sampai ia sendiri tak tahan untuk tidak mendesis. Mungkin beberapa pekerja kantoran yang lembur memutuskan untuk kumpul-kumpul sepulang kerja. Beberapa kali terdengar keras suara tawa. Osomatsu kembali menjauh

(mungkin ia sudah cukup dengan keramaian yang dihadirkan Jyushimatsu)

.:::.

Osomatsu sempat berhenti sebentar memandangi layar televisi besar yang menayangkan siaran ulang konser penyanyi yang sedang naik daun. Ia memang tidak begitu mengikuti perkembangan dunia hiburan, namun rasanya ia pernah mendengarkan lagu yang sedang dinyanyikan secara enerjik –yang terlihat seperti cacing kepanasan bagi Osomatsu. Pertunjukan konser itu mungkin sedikit berlebihan dengan adanya sinar laser dan glitter dimana-mana.

Osomatsu memang tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana industri dunia hiburan bekerja. Ia juga sebenarnya tidak mengerti mengapa Totoko begitu tergila-gila untuk menjadi seorang idol hanya karena alasan ingin terkenal. Yah, Osomatsu dan dunia entertainer mungkin memang tak akan pernah sejalan.

(mungkin Karamatsu yang berdandan bak penyanyi pop dengan celana kelap-kelipnya sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya)

.:::.

Ia sempat berpapasan dengan pria muda dengan tampang lumayan bersama wanita cantik di jalan dekat 7Eleven tadi. Osomatsu menemukan hal yang menarik ketika ia tak sengaja mencuri dengar perbincangan lelaki itu dengan seseorang diujung teleponnya, dan begitu saja, Osomatsu tahu kalau lelaki itu tengah berselingkuh.

Entah Osomatsu harus bersimpatik kepada wanita teman kencan lelaki itu, atau kepada sang pacar diujung telepon yang tak tahu bahwa ia telah dikhianati. Sempat terpikir barang sejenak, bagaimana rasanya jika salah satu adiknya ada yang berani berkhianat pada pasangan hidup mereka.

(Mungkin Todomatsu harus juga ia ajarkan agar menghargai perasaan wanita, berhubung ia yang paling muda dan ia yang paling sering terlihat bersama wanita)

.:::.

Pada akhirnya kaki menuntunnya kembali ke daerah sekitar warung oden Chibita..Mengingat siaran ulang konser yang tadi ia tonton serta insiden curi-dengar-orang-selingkuh membuatnya merasa risih.

Osomatsu juga sebisa mungkin menghindar dari orang-orang, atau apapun itu yang menimbulkan keramaian. Ia hanya ingin sendiri. Ia hanya ingin menenangkan diri. Sebetulnya ia tidak keberatan dengan orang-orang dan ia tidak masalah dengan orang asing. Ia bahkan bisa menjadi kawan berbincang yang menyenangkan sambil minum bir. Tapi entah sejak kapan, bertemu dengan orang-orang membuatnya merasa sesak.

(mungkin ia hanya dalam mood yang benar-benar jelek, toh ia bukanya Ichimatsu yang lebih memilih menghindari manusia terang-terangan)

.:::.

Osomatsu tidak pernah tahu efek kalah di pachinko bisa benar-benar parah hingga ia merasa begitu bad mood sampai-sampai tak ingin pulang. Sampai ia berjalan-jalan tak tentu arah pada tengah malam yang berangin hingga dingin terkadang terasa mengingit tulang.

 _memangnya sejak kapan juga kalah di pachinko bisa mendorong air matanya keluar?_

(mungkin Osomatsu hanya sedang dalam keadaan mood yang amat sangat jelek)

.:::.

Osomatsu baru tahu kalah pachinko juga bisa menimbulkan keingian yang kuat untuk berlari. Jadi di sepajang tepian sungai ia berlari hingga terengah. Hingga lelah. Dia berlari hingga paru-paru-parunya mulai kehilangan cara untuk mencengkram oksigen dengan benar. Ia berlari kencang sampai akhirnya jatuh terengah.

Malam itu, Osomatsu Matsuno kehilangan kesadaran akibat kehabisan napas. Ia tidak sadar hingga akhirnya Chibita menemukannya jam lima pagi ketika hendak kembali pulang. Dia ditemukan dalam keadaan hipotermia

dan banjir air mata.

.:::.

" _Terima kasih, aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku pergi dulu."_

" _Aku juga akan meninggalkan rumah"_

" _Brother, aku juga akan pergi."_

" _Aku diterima pekerjaan! Aku pergi besok pagi."_

"… _mungkin sebaiknya aku juga pergi."_

 _._

 _._

" _Osomatsu, mereka tak akan kembali."_

.:::.

.:::.

.:::.

(Mungkin Osomatsu hanya merindukan kelima saudaranya kembarnya)

 **Fin.**

* * *

a/n: apa itu episod 24? kayanya nggak pernah nonton deh? Osomatsu-san itu anime apaan? Baru denger.

haha. saya kelamaan jadi daging. oh btw dengerin The Sound (The 1975), Waves (mr. probz robin schulz remix), sama Until The End (Alex Brandt ft. GuitK) deh. Nggak, nggak ada hubungan sama fiksi ini, cuma saya suka aja. ada yang tau musik dengan genre Tropical House yang enak?

Eh, siapa itu Osomatsu? nggak kenal.

/sujud


End file.
